


A Home Built By Nine

by TheLovelyDanish



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Best Friends, Domestic Fluff, Dysfunctional Family, F/F, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, One Shot, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 17:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18348806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyDanish/pseuds/TheLovelyDanish
Summary: The girls of µ's decide to move into one house together! Plotless One-Shot





	A Home Built By Nine

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly can’t even tell you how long I’ve had this on my computer, at least 9 months I think but maybe longer!! I got the idea from the fic, µ’s Music House! by urlsweretaken. 
> 
> This doesn’t really have a plot, it's just a bunch of little moments thrown together haphazardly. I tried to connect the moments to make it one cohesive story, but it didn't work well so this is the end result!
> 
> I hope you like it!

“This is going to be so great, nya!” Rin cheered, grabbing the last box out of the back of the moving truck. “Come on Kayo-chin, lets go pick out our room!” Rin put the box down on the ground near the others and grabbed Hanayos arm, running to the door. 

“Hey! Me and Maki call dibs on the Master!” Nico yelled, running after them. 

“Not if me and Elichi get their first” Nico looked over at Nozomi, who winked playfully as she ran past Nico, her hand intertwined with Eli’s. Maki watched in amusement as her friends ran full speed ahead toward their new home, leaving all their boxes and suitcases laying on the ground forgotten. 

Right after her graduation from high school, Maki's father had surprised them all by announcing that he had bought Maki a house as a graduation present. He also added that, with permission from their parents, the rest of µ’s would be allowed to move in if they so wished. Which was the reason why now, two days later, all of Maki’s friends were running through the house picking out their rooms. 

The house wasn’t that big, by Maki’s standards that is, only having five bedrooms and six bathrooms. The small number of bedrooms didn’t cause an issue for the girls though, since most of them were in relationships anyway. On the first floor, Eli and Nozomi had beaten Nico and taken claim over the master bedroom, while Nico had decided to claim the, smaller, second master bedroom for herself and Maki. Rin and Hanayo took a smaller room on the second floor with its own private bathroom. On the other side of the hall, Honoka’s room had a bathroom connecting to Umi and Kotori’s room. 

“Maki-chan! Can you believe we’re all going to be living here together? It’s gonna be so much fun, nya!” Rin bounced over and flung her arms around Maki’s neck making the redhead laugh. The cheerful noise was, thankfully, no longer a rare occurrence for the young composer. Over the past two years she had become more open and cheerful, especially after she started dating Nico. 

“It definitely will be amazing that’s for sure” Eli commented, walking out of her new bedroom. “Come on Nozomi, lets grab our stuff and start unpacking.” Nozomi nodded, following close behind. As the two headed outside they heard a loud scream come from upstairs and turned around to see what the commotion was about. 

“UMI I SAID I WAS SORRY!” Honoka cried loudly. “YOU AND KOTORI-CHAN DIDN’T LOCK YOUR DOOR” 

“Honoka.” They heard Umi growl. 

“SOMEBODY SAVE ME!” Honoka yelled, running down the stairs with a disheveled Umi running after her, eventually chasing her around the kitchen and living room. 

“What’s going on?” Hanayo asked innocently, walking into the house with a large box in her arms. Honoka ran past her, knocking into the box causing younger girl to fall over and the box of clothes to spill all over the living room. 

“Are you sure amazing would be the word you want to use?” Nozomi smirked at her girlfriend, who just shook her head at her friends. 

“Maybe chaotic would be more appropriate.” Maki replied. Eli and Nozomi laughed and the three of them walked outside to get their stuff, ignoring the various noises coming from inside the house. 

**xXxXx**

“Nozomi we can’t, it’s too much money.” Eli gave her girlfriend a pointed look. The girls were currently standing in a supermarket, although they were having trouble agreeing on what to buy. 

“If this tea is too much money than what do you have to say about all that?” Nozomi smirked, looking past Eli. 

“What are yo-“ Eli turned around her eyes widened at the sight. “You can’t be serious” She muttered, a hint of an amused smile on her face. 

“Me, Honoka-chan and Kayo-chin got everything we need, nya!” Rin announced, motioning to the grocery cart that was overflowing with items. 

“Is there anything in that cart other than ramen, bread and rice?” Maki asked, her arms crossed firmly over her chest. Honoka went to speak but when she saw Maki raise her eyebrow she promptly shut her mouth and looked down at the ground guiltily. 

“B-but Maki-chan, we all love to eat rice, ramen and bread” Hanayo explained quickly. 

“We don’t need an entire cartful of the stuff!” 

“Please Maki! Just this once, please!” Rin asked the redhead, clasping her hands in front of her face and sticking her lower lip out in a pout. Honoka and Hanayo quickly followed suit and within seconds Maki had three adorable friends staring at her with pouty lips and big, sad eyes. Maki’s cheeks turned pink and she averted her eyes, but when they started whimpering, she let out a huff. 

“Fine, we can keep the cart of junk!” Maki all but yelled. The three girls cheered while Kotori and Eli walked over to the redhead with amused smiles. 

“Next time, just the three of us will go food shopping” Eli said quietly. The girls watched the three food lovers dancing around their full cart, ignoring Umi scolding them about having so much food in their cart. Nozomi seemed to be teasing Nico endlessly, holding up a can of whipped cream (“Now Nicocchi, always go with whipped cream because chocolate just stains the sheets too much” ”N-Nozomi! That is disgusting!”) 

“Yes. I think that would be smart” Maki sighed. 

**xXxXx**

“I think it’s best if we split up, so we can get all this shopping done as quickly as possible” Eli advised the group. They were standing in the entrance of a large store to do some shopping for their new house. Eli looked around at the group of nine and thought for a moment how to split them up. “How about Hanayo and Kotori shop for house decorations for the living room and dining room. Maki, Umi and I will take care of getting the small appliances and supplies we need still for the house, like a vacuum cleaner and a teapot. Which leaves Nozomi, Nico, Honoka and Rin to take care of stuff for the garden and decorations for outside” Eli delegated. 

“Sounds good, lets go Hanayo-chan!” Kotori smiled at the brunette and the two walked off toward the home décor area. 

“I’ll make sure we get some really pretty flowers Elichi” Nozomi told the blonde. She nodded and waved goodbye as she, Maki and Umi headed the opposite way toward the appliances. 

“Um Eli, do you think it’s smart to have those four go off by themselves?” Maki asked hesitantly. She loved her girlfriend dearly, but sometimes she acted like she was still in high school. 

“Well, even though she is a bit eccentric sometimes Nozomi is responsible” Eli defended. “I’m sure she can handle those three girls just fine. They’re only getting some flowers and garden supplies” 

… 

“Hey Eli, what color do you like better?” Umi asked, holding up two different teapots. Twenty minutes had passed, and the Solider game trio was nearly done with their portion of the shopping. Before Eli could answer though a voice came over the loudspeaker throughout the store. 

“Will Ayase Eli please collect her children from the guest service desk? I repeat, will Ayase Eli please collect her children from the guest service desk?” 

“My children?” Eli muttered. The three girls shared a look of confusion before Umi threw a teapot into the cart and the trio headed to the front of the store where they quickly met up with Hanayo and Kotori, who also had a fully loaded cart. Eli immediately walked over to the front desk, not even bothering to congratulate Kotori and Hanayo for completing their shopping. 

“Excuse me, I’m Ayase Eli, but I think you’re mistaken. You see I don’t ha-“ 

“Ma’am are these your children?” The employee interrupted, motioning behind the desk. Eli looked past the desk and saw the Idiot trio and their Captain, Nozomi, sitting on the floor with their knees drawn up to their chests. They were all wet, but only the idiot trio had the decency to look down at the ground guiltily when Eli saw them. 

“Hi Elichi!” Nozomi said cheerfully.  

“You can’t be serious” Maki muttered, appearing beside Eli. 

“Do I even want to know what happened?” Eli asked Nozomi, but the employee answered for her. 

“Well it seems that these two” He motioned to Rin and Honoka, who winced slightly. “Decided to take some childrens’ scooters that were on display and have a race around the store, followed by a two on two pillow fight in home décor, until they were finally taken in by security for having a water fight with the working garden hoses in the middle of the garden nursery.” 

“Please tell me you’re joking” Maki muttered. The man shook his head and the two girls shared a look of disbelief. The four ‘children’ were escorted around the desk to their ‘parents’, whose shocked expression was replaced with hard stares. 

“Nico Nic-“ Nico tried doing her catchphrase, but when she saw the glare on her girlfriend’s face her smile fell and her hands fell down to her sides. 

“Not so tough now huh Nicocchi” Nozomi smirked at her friend who shot her a pointed look. 

“Nozomi” Eli said in a warning voice and, much to everyone’s surprise, the girl’s mouth quickly snapped shut. (“Why did you shut up so quickly?” Nico asked on the way home. “She was in Papachika mode and when Eli goes into Papachika mode it means I’m going to get punished, and not in the fun way”) 

“You guys were sent to get some flowers and garden tools, how on earth did you end up getting into so much trouble?” Rin opened her mouth to speak, but Eli quickly covered it with her hand. “It was a rhetorical question. I don’t want to know. Let’s just check out and go home.” 

**xXxXx**

“Nozomi where did you put the-“ Eli’s voice trailed off when she walked out of the bathroom and saw Nozomi sitting on her side of the bed holding a picture frame in her hands. Eli smiled and walked over, crawling over the neatly made bed until she was kneeling behind Nozomi. The blonde wrapped her arms around Nozomi’s shoulders and kissed the back of her neck. 

The picture Nozomi was holding was the one she’s had since high school, all nine of them in their school uniforms in the ending pose of S.T.A.R.T Dash. Nozomi had a content smile on her face as she stared at the photo, leaning into Eli. 

“I always had the fear that after we graduated we would become distant.” Nozomi said softly. “I thought we wouldn’t see the others as much and we would eventually drift apart and stop talking” 

“But that didn’t happen.” Eli voiced. 

“We got closer.” Nozomi smiled. “The girls were constantly over our apartment and our group text never had less then 100 messages a day” 

“Honoka and Rin alone sent at least half of those” Eli commented, making Nozomi chuckle. 

“Now we’re living together all under one roof. It’s like being on an overnight trip that will never end” Nozomi beamed, and Eli hugged Nozomi a bit tighter.  

Nozomi had been alone most of her life, her parents away on business so much that she practically raised herself. She constantly moved around as a child, so she never had any friends and was always alone. When she met Eli in her first year, things began to change for the purple haired girl. Soon that one friend became eight friends, something Nozomi never thought would happen. Now two years later those same friends were living together, and it’s only been a few days, but everything was already perfect. Umi’s Kendo kendo sword and archery equipment sitting neatly on a shelf, Maki’s sheet music covering the piano, Kotori and Hanayo’s stuffed alpaca plushies sitting on the couch and the walls were beginning to be covered with pictures of their outings and antics. Seemingly unimportant things that would show visitors that this wasn’t just a house, it was a home. A home built by nine. 

“Elichi, you remember back in high school when you told Maki about my desire to write a song as nine?” 

“Yea, It was your dream back then” Eli moved to sit beside her girlfriend. 

“It was a wish, not a dream” Nozomi corrected, earning a soft chuckle from Eli. “After we wrote Snow Halation, I had a new wish that I never told anyone.” Nozomi revealed. Eli wrapped her arms around Nozomi’s arm and smiled as the purple haired girl glanced down at the photo once more. “My new wish was for µ’s to become even closer, close enough to be like a family” Nozomi whispered, her cheeks turning pink. “It was a silly wish looking back” 

“It was silly because we aren’t  _like_  a family  Nontan ” Eli whispered. “We  _are_  a family. I don’t know when it changed, but in that one year of being school idols the nine of us became a family. We can go from being annoying and at each other’s throats to being best friends and laughing within seconds” Nozomi laughed. “If that isn’t a family, then I don’t know what is."

"Elichi?" Nozomi whispered.

"Yea?"

"I love our family."

"So do I Nontan." Eli smiled. A moment later a few loud crashes and some yelling could be heard from the kitchen and the two girls chuckled. "At least most of the time."

**xXxXx**

“Hey guys, look what Maki’s dad just dropped off!” Honoka said excitedly, walking into the living room holding a small box. µ’s, minus Maki who had gone out to get some last-minute groceries, were sitting around the living room watching a mindless tv show. 

“Oh a present!” Rin cheered, bouncing over to Honoka and looking inside the unsealed box. 

“We can’t open Maki’s stuff!” Umi protested immediately. “Go put it in her room Honoka” 

“But Umi-chan, it’s just a bunch of movies.” Honoka tilted the box so everyone else could see that inside were a bunch of unlabeled DVDs. 

“Movies?” Umi raised an eyebrow and grabbed a DVD out of the box. “There’s no label or anything. How do we know what movie this is?” She asked. 

“Why don’t we put it in and see for ourselves” Nozomi suggested. 

“Yea, any movie is better then this stupid show.” Nico complained 

Honoka didn’t waste any time popping in the DVD and sitting in between Rin and Hanayo on the floor. Eli and Kotori each cuddled into their partner on the couch, squishing Nico in the middle. Instead of a title screen though, there was a bunch of static with a date in the corner of the screen. A moment later the static disappeared, and the movie started. 

“What kind of movie is this?” Hanayo asked quietly. The rest of the girls were wondering the same thing, as the screen was showing a brightly lit living room, decorated extravagantly in party decorations. There were a few adults milling around, eating the snacks that were on the table and talking animatedly with each other. 

“Oh my god” Eli muttered, her eyes widening. “Is this what I think it is?” 

“Alright, here we are.” The voice behind the camera said. “Almost everyone is here, once the mystery guests arrive, we will be ready to celebrate. Right Maki?” 

“Yea! I’m so excited!” The camera turned to a small girl with familiar bright red hair and violet eyes. She had on a lavender party dress and a red ribbon tied around her head in a bow. Nozomi, who had been holding the remote, paused the video right as the child was giving the camera an excited smile. 

“Is that…Maki-chan?” Rin muttered. Everyone was staring at the screen in shock, they all had the same thought running through their mind, but Nico was the one who vocalized it. 

“Maki wasn’t always a tsundere?” 

“These must be her dad’s home videos.” Umi explained. “We shouldn’t be watching these without her permission.” Umi went to stand up but Kotori grabbed her arm.  

“But Umi-chan, I wanna watch it” She pouted. 

“Come on Umi-chan. Don’t you wanna know what our favorite little tomato was like as a child?” Nozomi asked. Umi huffed and sat back down reluctantly, knowing she wouldn’t be winning any fight against those two and, although she wouldn’t admit it, she was very curious about what Maki was like as a child as well. 

Nozomi pressed play on the remote and the video resumed. 

“How old are you turning Maki?” 

“I’m turning five!” The small redhead held up five fingers proudly. A doorbell ran in the background and the small Maki suddenly looked confused. 

“Is that the secret guest?” Maki asked with a smile. 

“Why don’t you go and find out” Maki nodded and walked over to the front door. She turned the knob and opened the door, only to squeal in surprise. 

“ELI-CHAN!” Suddenly a familiar blonde-haired, blue eyed female ran into the frame, wrapping her arms around Maki in a tight hug, laughing brightly. Her parents followed in behind her, the man carrying a sleeping toddler in his arms. 

“WHAT THE HELL?” Nico shouted, looking over at the quarter Russian sitting beside her on the couch.  

“They came all the way from Russia for your birthday Maki.” Her father said from behind the camera. 

“It was a really long flight” Eli said, pulling away from Maki. “Alisa started running up and down the middle of the plane because she got so bored” The seven-year-old laughed. 

“Maki, go give your aunt and uncle a hug” Her father told her, and Maki quickly went over to give Eli’s parents each a hug and kiss hello. 

“I’m going to go put Alisa upstairs. She’s wiped out from the plane ride.” Eli’s father informed, before walking out of the frame to a different part of the house. 

“Come on Eli, I want to show you the piano Mama and Papa got me for my birthday!” Maki grabbed Eli’s hand and pulled her out of frame, although you could still hear them talking in the background of the video. 

“Alright, lets see what everyone else is doing.” Her father narrated, walking back toward the living room. Nozomi took this time to lower the volume and turn her attention to the rest of the group, all of whom were staring at Eli. 

“What the hell are you doing at Maki’s fifth birthday party?” Nico asked. 

“She’s my cousin,” Eli explained simply. “My dad and Maki’s mom are brother and sister” 

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Kotori asked, a small frown on her face. 

“It just never came up honestly. When I finally joined µ’s we were thinking about telling you guys, but in the end we didn’t find it that important. It wasn’t like us being cousins would change anything about the group, so we just decided not to say anything unless it was brought up,” Eli shrugged. 

“It seems like you and Maki were close when you were little” Umi smiled softly. Whoever was filming the home video was now filming later in the day, recording Maki, Eli and Alisa running around outside playing a game.  

“We were” Eli nodded. “We hardly saw each other since I lived in Russia until my first year of high school, but she was probably my closest friend for most of my childhood. I know everything about that girl and she knows everything about me.” Eli told them fondly. 

“Is this really what Maki was like back then?” Honoka asked the blonde. 

“Yep, when she was little she was really happy and fun, like you and Rin” Eli nodded. “She changed when she started middle school though.” 

“Oh look!” Kotori pointed to the screen where Maki, Alisa and Eli were now in an upstairs hallway holding hands. 

“Papa watch this!” Maki told the camera. Eli, Alisa and Maki then ran into a room and threw themselves onto a couch, laughing brightly. A moment later they got up and repeated the action over and over, laughing each time. 

“What are you guys doing?” Umi asked. 

“I have no clue. I guess we were bored, to be fair though it was probably Maki’s idea to do that,” Eli chuckled. “She always came up with weird things for us to do.” 

They continued to watch, making small comments about the people and Maki's antics. Later on in the video, Maki’s father had begun filming the dining room table. The group could make out Maki sitting at the head of the table with Eli standing beside her. A cake was brought out and the crowd started singing happy birthday. Quickly Maki blew out the candles smiled down at her cake, which had a picture of a piano on it. For the next fifteen minutes, the girls watched as Maki opened her presents on screen with Eli sitting close beside her the whole time. On the couch, Eli was explaining to the girls who everyone was and narrating the video. 

“Hey guys I’m back!” A voice called out, the sound of the front door slamming echoing loudly. “Where is everyone?” 

“We’re in the living room.” Nozomi called back. No one turned their eyes from the screen as they heard Maki walk into the kitchen and set down the groceries she had bought. 

“What are you guys watching?” Maki ask, walking into the living room. When she saw what was on the tv she visibly paled. 

“No Maki, you have to turn like this!” On the screen, Eli and Maki were standing in the living room away from the adults, attempting to do ballet turns. Eli did a near perfect spin, and Maki attempted to mimic her, but ended up falling on her butt. 

“Awe, poor Maki can’t do a turn.” Rin laughed, the rest of the group joining in. 

“O-o-h s-shut up.” Maki stuttered. “Where did you get this video?” The group laughed again when child Maki fell again, this time rubbing her butt and whining that it hurt. “N-never mind that! Just turn it off!” 

“No can-do babe, sorry.” Nico winked at her girlfriend. Maki huffed and crossed her arms over her chest in a pout. 

“You know you’re supposed to be the voice of reason here Eli!” Maki scowled. 

“Sorry Maki, but I've never seen this video. It’s nice to reminisce.” She chuckled. 

“Which video is this anyway?” Maki asked aloud. 

“Your fifth birthday.” Kotori answered. 

“Wait, my fifth birthday?” That was the only birthday that Eli was able to come to before she moved to Japan. She and her family had stayed at her house for the next two weeks. Suddenly Maki’s face turned bright red, her eyes wide with fear and dread. 

“If you practice you can be a real ballerina like me!” Child Eli exclaimed with a smile. “But it’s really hard work, so you gotta practice.” The small blonde told Maki sternly. 

“Eli do you remember this party?” Maki asked slowly. Eli nodded at her cousin dumbly. “Do you remember what my mom filmed after the party was over?” Maki’s voice was low and had a hint of fear in it. 

“What happened after?” Eli thought for a moment and then she too went bright red. “Oh no” She muttered. “Guys turn it off right now!” Eli commanded suddenly. 

“No way Elichi, I wanna watch this to the very end.” Nozomi smirked. The way Maki and Eli were suddenly reacting told her, and the rest of the group, that whatever was going to be shown next was something completely embarrassing. And of course, Nozomi would never pass up an opportunity to have another way to tease her favorite redhead and her girlfriend.  

“Nozomi, give me the remote!” Before Eli could even attempt the grab the remote the video changed. The camera was now showing a childs bedroom and inside Eli, Alisa and Maki were dancing around in their underwear. Eli buried her face in Nozomi’s shoulder and Maki had her head in her hands while the rest of the group burst out laughing. 

“Girls you have to go in the bath” They heard Maki’s mom say from behind the camera. 

“Why does my mom hate me?” Maki muttered into her hands. Nico chuckled and pulled her down into her lap, resting her head on Maki’s shoulder. Eli’s mom came into view and was holding the girls’ pajamas in her hands. 

“Wait Mama, we wanna put on a show first!” Maki told the camera, looking over at her cousins gleefully. Even on screen, Eli had a light blush on her cheeks but was smiling. 

“Oh god not the show,” Eli lifted her head from Nozomi’s shoulder and covered her mouth with her hands. The camera moved and they saw Elis mom take a seat beside the camera and Maki, Eli and Alisa giggling and chatting between each other. 

“Why on earth did I think this was funny?” Maki muttered. Her hands were now at her side, being held down by Nico, so she was being forced to watch the video. 

“Why on earth did I listen to you?” Eli whined. “I was the older cousin, why didn’t I say anything?” 

“Hey you two, hush up!” Nico scolded. 

“It’s time for the underwear show!” The girls on the screen cheered. The three young children proceeded to do a crazy dance as they sang a funny song. The girls sang, dancing around the room and occasionally turning around and shaking their butts at the camera. The girls watching, minus Eli and Maki who were red with embarrassment, were near hysterics as they watched. 

“Oh my god, this is gold,” Nico laughed. “You two were such dorks!” 

“Yea yea, laugh it up." Eli had stopped hiding and was now sitting beside Nozomi, their hands intertwined, with a defeated look on her face. There was no way the video was being turned off now, so she figured she better grin and bare it. 

Just as she spoke the video switched to a bathroom, where Maki and Eli were sitting together in a tub. The bubbly water was only up to their stomachs and both girls had bubbles covering their head and faces. Although taking baths together was common in Japan, there was just something about an unwarranted ‘child playing in bath’ video that was always cute and funny. When Maki and Eli were the ones in the video though, it was downright hilarious. 

“Ho ho ho, merry Christmas” Child Maki said in a deep voice, forming the bubbles on her face into a Santa beard. The girls, including Eli, burst out laughing while Maki pouted silently from her spot on Nicos lap. 

“You’re all going to pay for this” She muttered angrily.

**xXxXx**

“Hey guys I’m home” Eli called out, putting her backpack down on the ground by the front door. Tuesdays were always her late day at college, seeing that she didn’t get out of her last class until around 5:30pm. Usually when she got home Nico or Nozomi would be in the kitchen cooking while Kotori set the table and the others either did homework or watched tv. 

“Owe Honoka that was my toe!” “Sorry Nico-chan!” “Well sorry doesn’t make my toe all better does it? Hey! Maki what was that for?” “That’s what you get for being mean” “Nicocchi got punished” “Oh shut it you tit monster!” “Rin get off me!” “But you look so cuddly Maki-chan!” 

When Eli walked into the living room she didn’t know what to expect, but by what she was hearing she could assume it was something utterly silly. 

She was right. 

In the middle of the living room, where there was usually a coffee table, was a large fort. The dining room chairs had been lined up, and even stacked, to make it large enough for all the girls inside. Various blankets were draped over the top of the chairs as a roof and pillows and blankets covered the floor underneath. 

“Hey, Eli-chan is home!” Honoka said, her head popping out from inside the fort. 

“Eli-chan! Come join us!” Rin called, her head appearing above Honoka’s.  

“Who’s inside there with you two?” Eli asked. 

“Everyone!” Honoka smiled. Eli looked at the two girls doubtfully, not believing that eight fully grown adults could fit inside that pile of blankets, but got on her knees and crawled inside to join her friends. Much to her surprise the two gingers were right, everyone was crammed inside the pillow and blanket fort. Although Maki and Umi had slightly sour looks on their faces and Eli quickly assumed that they didn’t climb inside by choice. 

“So what’s the point of this fort?” Eli asked as she sat in a tight circle with the rest of the girls. 

“There has to be a point?” Honoka asked dumbly. “Me and Rin just wanted to build it because it seemed like fun!” 

“Yea! Then Nozomi and Kotori helped us to make it bigger so everyone could come inside, nya!” Rin smiled.  

“So we’re all here Honoka. Are we going to do anything besides just sit here?” Nico asked. 

“Well the TV is right there, why don’t we watch a movie?” Kotori suggested. The girls agreed, but then spent nearly 30 minutes arguing over what movie to watch. The ended up settling on a classic Disney movie, Beauty and The Beast, and huddled together comfortably as the movie began playing. 

A few hours later Eli opened her eyes tiredly and glanced around. The TV was stuck on the movie title screen and the clock beneath it read 2:52AM. Right in front of her Rin, Hanayo and Honoka were fast asleep on the floor, Honoka somehow ending up on top of the other two as she snored loudly. Looking down she saw Nozomi fast asleep. The girl had her arms wrapped around Eli with her head resting on Elis chest. Looking to her right she saw Maki fast asleep, sitting up against the back of the couch, with Nico in the same position as Nozomi. Off to her left, in the corner, were Kotori and Umi, who seemed to be snuggling together as if in their own bed. 

_They’re dysfunctional, crazy and super annoying sometimes._ Eli thought sleepily as her eyes slowly started to close.  _But they’re all_ _mine_ _._  

**Author's Note:**

> I still have a bit of writers block honestly, but I'll try to get another fic out soon!  
> As always, comments make my world go 'round! If you have one shot ideas for me, please let me know!
> 
> Forever&Always,  
> Kimmie


End file.
